Shelly
Shelly is a character labeled as 'The Childish One '''in Total Drama Idiots. Background Shelly has always been a little kid at heart. She loved to play board games, card games or any childish games for that matter. Her parents also loved to game. She was an only child so her parents knew everything about Shelly. They even had an all game day, Saturday. However, Shelly wasn’t really popular at her school. She was generally the main target in bullying. She had a few friends but those were goody goodies. After a while, Shelly started to have bad thoughts about herself but she still put on a smile every day. Shelly has never had a friend really to connect with and hopes to find one in Total Drama Idiots. Total Drama Idiots In ''The Idiot Arrival, Shelly appeared on the island while Ferguson was giving his speech. She asked everyone already there, if they were up for "A big game of Hide and Seek after everyone else comes." Perry cracks up and questions if she is serious and the host, Steve, replied she was and that she loves to play kid games. Shelly replies saying she knowns three people older than her who play kid games too. Fred excitedly guesses those people are Shelly's mom, dad and grandma. When Shelly asks how he knew, he replies his mom, dad and grandma play hide and seek with him too. Shelly also backs away when Chole says she thought this was real life and says, "That's good to know I guess." Shelly was later put on the Screaming Parasites at the end of the chapter. In Character Analysis, Steve showed the contestants the cabins they'd be staying at, and Shelly and her team would be staying in the left cabin. While in the cabins, Kourtney proposed an alliance between the females members of the Screaming Parasites. Shelly was playing Go Fish against herself on the floor and was nervous about an alliance, thinking that those are usually evil. After a little convincing, Shelly agreed and joined the alliance saying it might be fun pretending to be a villain. Later in the same chapter, during lunch, she asked her team if they wanted to play any games. Shelly also heard Lilly playing a game, yelling about how she died. Shelly asked what Lilly was playing, saying it sounds too hard and scary the way Lilly keeps yelling at it. Lilly says it's Barney's Hide and Seek. Shelly replies that you can't die in that game and asks to play, which Lilly let's her do. Shelly says she loves Barney's Hide and Seek in the confessional, saying how it's her favorite video game. She also says she has no idea hoe Lilly died saying it's impossible, even trying to kill herself in the game and not happening. Shelly says she thinks anyone can win this game, or at least those who can look past that it is for kids and see how wonderful it is. Shelly says she brought CandyLand and they could play it sometime, saying it's based on luck so they have an equal chance of winning. Lilly doesn't want to however because Plumpy stalks her when playing. Shelly offers to take the Plumpy card out and offers other games including hide and seek. Lilly isn't really sure about playing hide and seek though Shelly insists it will be fun. "Mafia" asks Lilly what she is doing talking to Shelly, accusing Shelly of trying to infiltrate their team. Shelly says she isn't and just likes Lilly, saying she's nice and fun. Mafia leaves but does that motion with two fingers to say he is keeping his eyes on Shelly. Shelly says she doesn't get what Perry's problem is in the confessional. She also says she is going to invent a game Lilly can win at and says she feels bad that Lilly is so bad at everything and hopes she can stay in long, so if they make it to the merge they can play together without anyone complaining. After lunch, the contestants compete in the challenge where everyone has to act like another person. Shelly wishes Lilly good luck at playing Porsche. Shelly has to act Adele and screams excitedly and then starts singing "Wheels on The Bus." When Steve asks if Adele sings kids songs he doesn't really get an answer. Shelly also starts singing "Ninety-Nine Bottles Of Juice On The Wall..." in the confessional. Tree then has to ask like Shelly and mocks her, which Shelly sings she doesn't act like his impersonation. Steve doesn't care and says it is close enough. Shelly is still singing in the confessional, and got to Sixty-seven bottles when Porsche bangs on the door wanting to get it. Shelly continues to sing however. Shelly is still singing about bottles of juice and has gotten to seventeen when Perry, Porsche, Khole and April (kinda) try to get in. But Shelly keeps singing. Steve left everyone to keep acting and returned to see who was left. Only four people had stayed in character, Shelly being on of those four. Shelly is still in the confessional with the others trying to break in. Shelly gets all the way to one bottle, then starts over. Later Shelly's team won. Shelly is still singing in the confessional when Steve comes in and drags Shelly out after the challenge had ended, telling Shelly to stop singing. In ''I'm Jolly and I Know It, ''Steve tries to convince the contestants it's Christmas. Shelly excitedly looks at the fake snow outside believing it to be Christmas and begins writing a list to Santa. When Newton points out it is barely July, Shelly replies "Haven't you ever heard July in Christmas?" When Newton tries to explain Steve is likely playing a trick on them, Shelly tells "Newty" to have some holiday spirt, offering to help make his letter to Santa. When Newton says there isn't a Santa, Shelly doesn't believe him. Then Django walks in dressed as Santa and Shelly believes him. Django asks Shelly what she wants for Christmas and Shelly admits a lot of things but most of all for Newty to believe in Santa. Django (as Santa) tells her as long as kids like her believe it'll be a very merry Christmas. The challenge is announced as putting on a Christmas play. When deciding who will play what Shelly says she always wanted to be in a Christmas play and wants to play the orphan, saying ''there's ''always an orphan. Artie says she can and Shelly goes off to wardrobe. Later when the Screaming Parasites play starts, Shelly plays an orphan as promised. Kourtney comes in and asks "the orphan girl what she may do for her. Later in the play, Shelly sits in Django's lap (who is playing Santa) while Kourtney looks on with a jealous expression. Shelly asks Santa if she will get what she wants for Christmas and Santa replies, "Does this answer your question? Santa then sings a little and dances which some of the kids find interesting, but didn't answer Shelly's question. The Screaming Parasites letter bow as Kim sets off fireworks and they accidentally come back on the stage and blow up the stage. Since they have no stage, The Killer Bacteria lose and Shelly and the other Screaming Parasites won which they were happy about, even if they did just get blown up. Audition Tape Trivia Category:Webly's Characters Category:Featured Character